


KINGS

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Prologue, Starker, Starker Week Latina 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Eventualmente continuará en un fic más largo, que se publicará quizá a finales de año cuando esté completo. Ya estoy trabajando en la idea y los tags cambiarán cuando se publique el trabajo finalizado.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848064
Kudos: 3





	KINGS

**Author's Note:**

> Eventualmente continuará en un fic más largo, que se publicará quizá a finales de año cuando esté completo. Ya estoy trabajando en la idea y los tags cambiarán cuando se publique el trabajo finalizado.

Aquel joven huérfano se levantó después de que recibió un puntapié de aquel guardia. Solamente había salido a vender un poco de las frutas que había encontrado tiradas por aquella vereda, pero las patas del caballo habían arruinado aquellas manzanas.

—¡Y si te vuelvo a ver por acá, haré que te lleven y te den latigazos! ¡Vete de aquí!

Peter contuvo las ganas de llorar. Otra vez, tendría que buscar dónde pasar la noche y antes de eso, buscar entre las sobras de la plaza algo qué comer. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal y muy débil, pero aun así, su orgullo salía a hacerle frente.

Guardó entre sus harapos aquel envoltorio que debía proteger a toda costa. Nadie debía saber de la existencia de aquella posesión que de usarla, le pondría en el lugar que verdaderamente le correspondía. Así se lo había jurado a su tía antes de que falleciera.

“Busca al señor Odinson. Él puede ayudarte, dile que eres descendiente de Benjamin, hijo de Richard y de Mary. Sólo muéstraselo y él sabrá qué hacer”.

Pero sus intentos por acercarse al castillo habían pasado a segundo término apenas su tía había muerto. Creció pensando que ella estaba loca por la manera en la que actuaba, por la forma en la que con cierta altanería se movía, por cómo se empeñaba en seguir usando aquel desgarrado y viejo vestido de encajes y satín, y de no ser por aquella joya que le entregó junto con un pergamino que no podía terminar de entender, Peter diría que aparte de demente, ladrona.

Por eso tenía miedo. Nunca había conocido a sus padres ni a aquel hombre llamado Benjamin. Todo lo que él conocía del mundo era aquella choza derruida en medio del bosque y la crueldad de la gente en el pueblo. A ella le daban limosna cuando se ponía a cantar y a contar historias sobre su pasado como miembro de la familia real, le aventaban flores o mendrugos para comer. Pero a él, lo juzgaban con la mirada y lo instaban a que consiguiera un trabajo, que usara su juventud para ganarse la vida, pero ella nunca se lo permitió.

“La familia Parker tiene dignidad y la fortuna le sonríe. Sé que ellos me dan cosas pensando que estoy loca, pero saben que todo cuanto digo es verdad. Tú no debes trabajar, no fuiste hecho para eso. Tu destino es grande y así está escrito”, le había dicho en incontables ocasiones, pero aquellas palabras cambiaron cuando la salud de ella empezó a trastocar los límites entre la locura y la realidad.

“Tu padre enloqueció cuando murió tu madre, la reina. No hubo poder humano que lo sacara de la tristeza y sé que una maldición cayó sobre nosotros. Por eso nos echaron, porque la ambición es un castigo que se paga caro y aunque de momento estemos en estas condiciones, sé que un día volverás al castillo a reinar con la gloria que mereces. Quizá yo no pueda acompañarte, pero sé que la fortuna volverá a posarse sobre ti y que habrá gente buena que te ayude”.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas con las manos polvosas. No podía pensar en sólo regresar a aquella choza que se estaba cayendo a pedazos y donde la tristeza apremiaba. Vagar por el pueblo ya no era una opción y si para sobrevivir debía enlistarse a la guardia real, lo haría aunque volvieran a rechazarlo entre burlas, por su enfermizo aspecto y su frágil salud.

Esperó hasta que aquel guardia se alejara y buscó un rincón debajo de aquel montón de tablas malpuestas. Por lo menos ahí el frío no lo golpearía tanto y podría salir corriendo si tuviera que hacerlo. Gritaría en caso de ser necesario o pediría ayuda aunque no se la dieran, pero era mejor a tener que caminar otra vez de regreso por aquel fangoso camino por el que últimamente mucha gente desaparecía o cadáveres con extraño aspecto, aparecían al lado del camino.

Nunca había probado un pan recién horneado ni bebido algo dulce. Jamás había sentido la dicha de dormir a placer cobijado por la suavidad de una frazada. Ni siquiera sabía que se sentía bañarse con agua tibia. Todo lo que tenía, eran recuerdos de una vida llena de miseria y ruina, de tristeza y pesadumbre. De un destino que realmente era cruel con él sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

“Tranquilo, todo esto va a mejorar”, se dijo a manera de consuelo cerrando los ojos, esperando a que el frío pasara y el sueño lo venciera otra vez.

**

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que en el silencio nocturno, unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Sonaban como los mismos de los caballeros de la guardia real, que con sus pesadas armaduras, se tomaban todo su tiempo para acercarse a los menos favorecidos como él y humillarlos por su desdicha.

Empezó a temblar de miedo y se cubrió la boca para que su agitada respiración no lo delatara y cuando vio que aquella armadura se detuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar pensar en que al fin, aquellas constantes amenazas de ser latigueado y castigado, se harían realidad.

Vio caer una pesada espada y después, un yelmo.

Peter tembló presa del terror cuando escuchó que ese caballero movía las tablas bajo las cuales se había resguardado. Esperaba una letanía de gritos pero quizá por ser de noche, aquel guardia no haría un escándalo para no alertar al resto de los pobladores. No tenía con qué defenderse. No podría aun si tuviera algo a la mano. Pensó en cómo explicaría la procedencia de aquel pañuelo amarillento en el que resguardaba celosamente aquella enorme piedra roja y aquel pergamino cuyos trazos contaban alguna historia que en realidad él no conocía.

—No grites. No hagas ningún escándalo o te va a ir muy mal.

Peter sintió el helado aire remover sus cabellos y estamparse contra su piel. Sabía que no debía mirarlos directamente al rostro. Ellos eran gente a la que había que respetar tanto como si se tratara del mismísimo rey. Pensó en su tía y en que quizá, hasta ahí había llegado su miserable vida, pero aquel hombre le puso encima una pesada frazada de lana al tiempo que le acercaba una canasta llena de comida.

—Hay unas monedas debajo de las manzanas. Gástalas de poco en poco para que no te acusen de ladrón y si te preguntan que cómo las conseguiste, di que pudiste vender esas frutas que traías en la tarde, que las fuiste vendiendo en el camino. El dueño de la taberna necesita un ayudante, puedes decir que te adelantó algo de la paga que ofrece.

Peter estaba confundido. Aquella voz que parecía susurrar era bastante amable, no así el aspecto de aquel hombre. La luz de la luna no le permitió ver bien su rostro, sólo que una peculiar barba engalanaba sus varoniles facciones.

—G-gracias… —susurró temeroso.

Aquel hombre volvió a colocar las tablas para esconderlo y de alguna forma, Peter sintió que el frío disminuyó. En cuanto lo escuchó alejarse, Peter abrió la canasta para comer lo que aquel caballero le había obsequiado. Al probar aquellos alimentos sus sentidos se conmocionaron y por un momento, pensó que quizá sabrían a los mismos que alguna vez su tía le había descrito como todo un manjar.

Guardó las monedas en aquel pañuelo que llevaba y una vez que se sintió por primera vez en toda su vida completamente satisfecho, se entregó a la somnolencia que se apoderó de él. Lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios y oyendo entre sueños la lejana voz de su tía.

“Cuando se deshicieron de nuestra familia, fue envenenando los alimentos. Fue él, el hechicero. Yo lo vi, iba a acusarlo pero puso a todos en nuestra contra. Lo hizo usando sus sortilegios. Lo hizo para que él, pudiera quedarse con todo lo que era nuestro…"


End file.
